


Everyone falls

by Faiz



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders finally snaps, Gen, What Ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Axl Johnson's falling down, falling down, falling down. Axl Johnson's falling down, my dear Goddess...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haldirmarchwardenoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Haldirmarchwardenoflorien), [inbroadwayvalley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inbroadwayvalley).



> This is just based on the idea if one of the brother's ended up just snapping and going psycho and killing Axl (thus killing the rest of the Johnsons) and I ended up choosing Anders (I can't help it, imagining psycho!Anders is really fun) And I made a rhyme to go along with it, so there's that.
> 
> It's to the tune of London Bridge is Falling Down.

_Axl Johnson's falling down,_

_falling down,_

_falling down._

_Axl Johnson's falling down,_

_my dear Goddess._

They're not sure what happened. Nobody was ever sure of what exactly had happened that day, but they knew of the results. It had started with Axl, at Axl's own flat. Zeb told them everything that had happened while he was sitting in his hospital bed, with his face marred with deep purple bruises and scratches. His eyes were still filled with worry and fear for his best friend's life as he explained to Mike what was going on.

"I don't know what happened. Anders walked in, and he seemed pretty normal to me. Talking and laughing with us, but then he snapped. His eyes were all dilated and he was breathing way heavily. He looked completely insane. Next thing I knew I was on my back and Axl was knocked out. I don't know how he managed to knock out Odin. But he kept beating me, and hurting me. I guess so I wouldn't follow, because he broke my leg and just dragged Axl away." Zeb looked up at Mike. "What's wrong with Anders? If he does something to Axl...Then that's it for all of you. He wouldn't do that...Would he?"

MIke wasn't so sure. Anders was always...Different. And that was saying something when you thought of what their family was like. But Anders had always been the black sheep. The only blond in a family of brunets, the shortest one out of all them. He was the one who remained friendless as a child because of how manipulative he was. One of Mike's early memories of Anders involved walking into his younger brother's bedroom to see him serenely hanging his action figures from their necks with string. He had then calmly told Mike that they had been bad, and needed to be punished. When he saw those toys again, their heads were completely gone. But Anders improved after that, and he rarely did anything like that. Mike had been so sure it was just some creepy phase that Anders went through when he was little.

But seeing Zeb so beat up, and hearing his description of what Anders had done, he was now worrying. It was true, if Anders did anything to Axl, it'd be the end of the Johnsons as they knew it. With a quick goodbye to Zeb, he ran out of the hospital and immediately went looking for a trail to find Anders, and he found it quickly enough. Axl was definitely still with him, and so he followed the winding path that Anders took and he ended up entering a tall hotel building. Tall... It made Mike's stomach churn. He might be too late. If Axl dies then they're all ticking timebombs. He was glad that he hadn't told Ty or Olaf anything, so at least they're blissfully unaware. 

Of course they were at the top. It was cliche enough when he found the door ajar. Anders may be good at acting, but he was shit at doing things creatively. As soon as Mike walked out onto the top, there was a gun pointed at him. Sure enough, Anders was standing there at the edge with a completely petrified Axl next to him, teetering near the edge as Anders had a vice-like grip on him. Anders did look deranged. His hair was standing on end, and he was covered in a sheen of sweat. His eyes only had a thin ring of blue, and his breathing was coming out in heavy pants. But he was grinning, grinning so fucking widely.

"It's so nice of you to join us dear big brother!" Anders said in a nearly sing-song sugary voice. "And here I thought I'd have to see Axl off all by myself."

Axl managed to let out a strangled call. "M-Mike..." But he was quickly silenced by Anders.

"What are you doing Anders? You do realize if you kill Axl, you kill all of us right? Yourself included."

"Of course I know that, you dumbass. That's exactly what I want!" He let out a deranged giggle. "I'm sick of this god shit. I'm sick of being caught up in all of this. I wanted my full potential, but like fuck I'm going to be with Gaia. I don't want this anymore, but if I'm gonna leave, I want my brothers with me. Even if they are full of shit." He waved the gun at Mike. "So if you know what's good for you, you won't try to stop this."

Mike took a step forward, and Anders moved backwards closer to the edge. "Anders, I always knew you were a psycho. A fucking psycho, since you were a child."

Anders laughed. "Well of course I was a fucking psycho! Your probably was that you thought it stopped!" He smiled, but more softly. "I always looked up to you but you and the rest of them looked down on me. Everyone. Fuck them. Fuck all of you. I just wonder what natural disaster will happen, hmm?"

"Anders please I swear--"

"Too late!" Anders suddenly grinned more widely as he shoved Axl off the edge, and the youngest Johnson didn't even have time to let out a scream. "Woopsie, looks like you don't have much time now do you?"

Mike was frozen in place, just staring at Anders like he was the most horrific being on the planet, and at this point he probably was. The way that stupid grin was still on his face and how he was now slowly walking towards him, with his head tilting slightly to the side. "What are you going to do now then, Anders?" He said with an even tone, already knowing the answer.

"Well, I could just wait and see what happens to you naturally..." He crooned, "Or I could just do it myself, and save you the trouble. How does that sound Mikey?" Anders hadn't used that name since they were children.

Mike didn't respond, he just closed his eyes. Anders sang softly.

_"Mikkel Johnson's corpse is next, corpse is next, corpse is next. Mikkel Johnson's corpse is next, my fair Goddess..."_

Mike thought of Michele, and his other brothers, and even of Valerie and Robb. They must be happy with their child, but for how much longer he didn't know. He was just thinking about what it'd be like to have his own child, when the gunshot rang in his ears and his mind went blissfully dark.

Ty was in his walk-in freezer. It wasn't the same like it used to be. He could stay there for hours on end and never get cold. But he was mortal now, and his hobby had gotten difficult without his own ice powers. He couldn't stay in there as long, or work on it as much as he'd like to. Sometimes he'd completely ruin a piece because he'd forget that he now had body warmth that melted the ice without him realizing it. He enjoyed the warmth, but he still wanted to have that familiar feeling of cold. He had been in the freezer for a while, so it was probably almost time for him to get out before he got hypothermia. Now there was something he never thought would happen. And anyways, he was supposed to have gotten a phone call from Mike ages ago. He wasn't sure what had happened. But he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't right. He felt chilled, and not a normal kind of chill from being in the freezer. A chill that reached to the inside of his bones. He didn't like it at all. He wanted to get out of the freezer as soon as possible. 

But when he tried the handle, it wouldn't budge. His breath was coming out in quick puffs of smoke as he shook the handle trying to get it to open. Something wasn't letting him open it up. He was getting really cold now, and for the first time he wished he were still a god so he wouldn't be hurt like this. It was so cold... And he knew he should have gotten out earlier. He shouldn't have stayed any longer than he had... He could barely feel his fingers.

_Tyrone Johnson's frozen dead_

_frozen dead,_

_frozen dead,_

_Tyrone Johnson's frozen dead_

_my dear Goddess..._

Olaf was at the beach. But he was always at the beach. He may be incredibly high at the moment, but that didn't stop a strange feeling that he had that he knew had to be related to godly business and not druggy business. But he didn't think much of it, perhaps because his head was too far into the clouds for him to care. He wanted to surf, even if he knew it was probably too dangerous in the current state he was in. He ended up getting some stuff off of dealers who didn't really explain what exactly it was that he was taking. All he knew was that he took quite a bit of it, and now he wanted to go surfing. When he was out on the waves, his balance was horrible, and he was feeling a bit sick. He fell off his surfboard, and was actually struggling to get back on and stay afloat. He went down for a moment, with his mouth filling with salty water. When his head broke the surface for the briefest of moments, in a foggy daze he realized that the sky was getting horribly dark. 

"Oh..." He realized it. "...Odin has fallen..." He allowed himself to be dragged underwater.

_Olaf Johnson took too much_

_took too much,_

_took too much,_

_Olaf Johnson took too much_

_my dear Goddess..._

Anders was the only one left. And he was still standing on top of the hotel building. He had precious little time. He could hear the ambulance sirens wailing and he knew the police would be there any minute, and seeing a bloody corpse of a man next to Anders holding his gun probably wouldn't paint the brightest of pictures in the authority's mind. But the sky was already growing dark, so he knew it wouldn't matter in the slightest soon. He couldn't help it. He threw his arms out and laughed. Laughed so loudly that it almost sound fake. But he knew what he was doing was clearly the right thing, because fuck his family. Fuck everyone. He put the gun up to his temple. But more importantly, fuck himself. He was still laughing when he pulled the trigger on himself, and he landed next to Mike with a thud.

_Anders Johnson shot himself_

_shot himself,_

_shot himself,_

_Anders Johnson shot himself,_

_my dear Goddess..._

Colin was laughing to himself. A quiet borderline psychotic laugh as he watched the Goddess ceremony continue. They were doing it quickly, as the sky darkened and the ground rumbled beneath him. He watched as the girl was dipped into the water, and quickly brought back up. It was becoming rather difficult to stay standing straight, as the ground shook and shook. The girl screamed suddenly as the sky seemed to break with a crack of lightning, and Ingrid only just managed to say what goddess the girl had become.

"F-Frigg!"

But it was too late. Odin was gone, and now so was everyone else.

_All the Johnsons are now dead,_

_are now dead,_

_are now dead,_

_All the Johnsons now are dead,_

_my fair Goddess..._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hush, Little Norse Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813012) by [supersmileys (gingerninja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerninja/pseuds/supersmileys)




End file.
